


Open Up

by TobytheWise



Series: Tumblr 800 follower fics [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Face-Fucking, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 12:57:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16913271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise/pseuds/TobytheWise
Summary: “Look at you,” Cas whispers as he enters their dorm. Dean is laid out on the bed, waiting for him. He looks so gorgeous, shirtless and exposed for Cas. His chest has a beautiful flush that brings out his freckles. Cas’ eyes move down Dean’s body until they land on his groin which is covered by a pretty pattern of pink. “So beautiful and all for me.”“Yes,” Dean murmurs, his cock twitching against its confinement. “All for you, Cas.”





	Open Up

“Look at you,” Cas whispers as he enters their dorm. Dean is laid out on the bed, waiting for him. He looks so gorgeous, shirtless and exposed for Cas. His chest has a beautiful flush that brings out his freckles. Cas’ eyes move down Dean’s body until they land on his groin which is covered by a pretty pattern of pink. “So beautiful and all for me.”

“Yes,” Dean murmurs, his cock twitching against its confinement. “All for you, Cas.”

Cas drops his towel, leaving himself naked and loving the look of absolute hunger that fills Dean’s eyes. Those green orbs darken further as Castiel begins walking towards the bed, hard dick swinging back and forth between his legs. Dean scoots to the edge of the bed until his head hangs. His eyes stare up at Cas, pleading. 

Cas strokes his cock, teasing his boyfriend with what he wants but keeping it out of reach. Dean makes a high pitched whining noise in the back of his throat that makes Cas’ cock throb in his hand. He loves teasing Dean like this. 

He rubs the head of his dick against Dean’s lips, leaving his lips wet with precome. When Cas pulls away, Dean licks his lips, groaning at the taste. As Dean’s eyes close in pleasure, Castiel slaps his dick against Dean’s check. The slapping sound loud in the otherwise quiet room. 

Dean’s hands slowly caress his own chest as Castiel teases and torments him. “Play with your nipples, Dean. Make them as pink as your pretty panties.”

Dean nods his head as best as he can with his hanging over the edge and begins to caress his nipples. He flicks the nubs until they’re pebbled and sensitive, moaning as he pinches and plays with them. 

“Please,” Dean whimpers out. 

“Open up,” Castiel says, his voice husky and low with need. Dean obeys immediately, opening his mouth and sticking his tongue out. Cas makes a humm of approval before letting Dean lick his cockhead. “Good boy,” Cas whispers as that warm appendage greedily licks away his precome. 

Cas slides his dick across Dean’s tongue a few times before guiding it into Dean’s mouth. The moment his hard member is inside Dean’s mouth, Dean’s body shivers and begins to pebble with goosebumps. He loves sucking Cas’ cock and Cas is always willing to indulge him. 

Castiel begins to slowly move his hips forward and then back, fucking Dean’s mouth shallowly. Everytime he feels the head of his dick touch the back of Dean’s throat he pulls back. He does this over and over until Dean makes a frustrated sound, his body tense with anticipation. 

“You want me to fuck your throat, baby?” Cas pulls all the way out, waiting for Dean to respond. 

Dean’s body is shaking with need as he finally pulls himself from his fog of lust. “Please, Cas. Please. Want you to fuck my throat. Been practicing and I think I can finally take the whole thing.”

Castiel lets out a groan as his cock twitches against Dean’s lips. Cas caresses Dean’s throat, running his fingers up and down the long expanse. “You’ve been practicing on that fake cock you have in your drawer?”

“Yes,” Dean breathes out, eyes fluttering closed as Cas continues touching his throat. “Wanna take your big dick in my throat.”

Castiel can’t hold back any longer, he gently pushes his cock forward. He doesn’t stop until his entire dick is buried in Dean’s throat. His eyes never leaving Dean’s mouth, watching in awe as his perfect lips stretch around him, pink and wet. 

“Fuck,” Cas gasps as Dean swallows around him, his throat milking Cas’ cock. “Holy shit, Dean.”

Dean’s hand moves down his torso before stopping right before he gets to his panties. His hand clenches and unclenches, waiting for Cas to give him permission to touch himself. Cas continues to use Dean’s throat, feeling immense pleasure and pride that Dean’s able to take all of him. 

“Touch your cock, Dean. Want you to come with me,” Cas grits out through clenched teeth, feeling his balls draw up as the pleasure rises. He can literally see his cock move inside Dean’s throat. Cas’ hand finds its way back to Dean’s throat, bracing it tightly so he can feel his cock through Dean’s throat. “Fuck,” Cas yells as his body tenses, the feeling under his hand too much for him to handle. He comes, filling Dean’s throat with his warm cum as he continues some soft thrusts. 

Dean makes a strangled noise as his hand picks up speed, bringing himself to orgasm now that Cas is come. Cas pulls out all the way and Dean suckles his head, pulling every last drop of cum from the tip of Cas’ dick. 

“Come,” Cas demands and watches as Dean’s cock explodes, filling the inside of his panties with his thick, white cum. It soaks the front, a few drops even pushing through the fabric, making an absolute delicious mess. 

Cas runs his fingers through Dean’s hair until his boyfriend comes down from his orgasmic high. “Such a good boy, Dean. So fucking beautiful for me,” Cas murmurs as Dean’s face breaks into a goofy grin. 

“Worth every second of practice,” Dean whispers, voice absolutely wrecked from Cas’ cock abusing his throat. 

Dean shuffles himself until his head lays on his pillow, arms open for Cas to join him. Cas doesn’t hesitate so snuggle up with his boyfriend, both wearing matching doopy smiles. Dean yawns as Cas nuzzles into Dean’s side. 

“Love you,” Dean croaks out between a yawn.

“Love you, too.”


End file.
